Flow Cytometry Core Flow cytometry is used extensively in both laboratory and clinical cancer research. The mission of the Flow Cytometry Core Facility is to serve HCCC investigators by providing state-of-the-art Flow Cytometry Services including 1) High speed sorting 2) Multi-parameter analysis 3) High efficiency purification of cell subsets 4) Training and assisting the investigators in the various software programs available for the interpretation and analysis of the data obtained 5) Individual training of the investigators and their laboratory personnel in the use of the bench-top instruments, which are subsequently available to them on a 24/7 basis. The Flow Cytometry Core is in a constant process of developing new technology and services as requested and/or needed by HCCC investigators. Consultation is readily available to all investigators by the Director, the Technical Director and other support personnel in the facility.